Born to the Darkness
by Monaki-cheung
Summary: what if Harry hadn't been picked up by Hagrid? what if he was taken by one of the most powerful organizations in Britain in which even Voldemort fears to tread?HarryOC
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in this story except for my Original characters. The ideas in this story and the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please continue reading**

**This was a story that had been buzzing around in my mind for a long time. It seems ideas just want to pull at my head until I let them go, or they drive me mad. This is my first try at Harry Potter and my second try at writing a Fanfics. Please continue to read and please review at the bottom, do not be afraid to flame me, for only criticism, can help one grow**

Born to the Darkness By: Monaki Prelude 

It had been a peaceful, cloudless, sunny day-- a normal day, so to say--but these days, nothing much was normal anymore.

It all started out with a young man, a brilliant young man. He was kind, gentle, smart, and all of the other things one would expect model perfect student to be. With a face worthy of the gods, he was everything anyone would have ever wanted to be.

He passed OWLs and NEWTs with record-setting grades and was the Quidditch Captain for the Slytherin team for three consecutive years.

All had seemed to go well-- until at the age of 18, on his birthday, at 12:00 midnight. Then, he bursted with dark, foul, evil magic -- the magical maturity that most wizards go through are certainly powerful and unpredictable, but nothing like this.

Dark Magic seeped through the bedcovers he laid in while he writhed in agony, the tendrils of energy snaking through the stone cold walls of Hogwarts. Although the magic avoided the students, the ones that were close enough woke up and felt an onslaught of primal negative emotions that most of them had never felt…

Fear

Hopelessness

Dread

Fright

Horror

Panic

Sorrow

Misery

Sadness

And most of all, the clutch of cold death descending on them like legions of Dementors.

Several students woke up in cold sweat, trembling at the fear in their hearts and many burst into tears of hysteria.

The magic seeped into the floors and the walls, reaching throughout all of Hogwarts, covering whatever ground it reached with cold black frost, as if searching for something, something hidden, something deadly.

The members of all the houses and the teachers shivered in fear, even Hogwarts herself trembled and a silent, powerful wind blew over the lake where the giant squid had hid itself under the ice as if to avoid the disastrous phenomenon that had started.

Finally, all of a sudden, the magic stopped-- and Tom Marvolo Riddle woke up, finding himself in a huge strange dungeon, with a great ribbed Victorian ceiling and a dirty, rotting smell, but most important, a gargantuan marble statue standing at the end of it.

The chamber was cold, dark, and damp, with bones strewn across the floor. Tom rubbed his eyes and looked up, the face of the statue seemed familiar for some reason. He squinted his eyes to get a clearer look, all of a sudden, it clicked in his head… it was Salazar Slytherin!

Curiously looking around, he found many engravings on the wall, some of Salazar traveling the world--some of the great wizard brewing dangerous potions, and some of great fights between snakes and lions… following the wall of engravings; he looked to the corner beside Slytherin's bare right foot.

It was two obsidian stone snakes with years of moss built up on the top of their bodies, coiled like an elegant Celtic knot, never ending, and never beginning, winding around each other, seemingly glaring at him. This would have normally scared him, but it seemed that the two pairs of red, glowing malicious eyes drew him in. Curiosity set in and Tom decided to inspect the doorway.

Tom had long known he was a Parselmouth, the first time he scared his friends away from him at the orphanage. They fled from him and told the master of the orphanage. That night, he had received the worst whipping he ever received. He flinched as the memories came flooding back, hour after hour of merciless torture.

Shaking his head to clear out the thoughts, he set his resolve and decided to investigate the wall.

"_Open_", a hissing noise came out of his mouth

As if being controlled by some unknown force, gears started turning and grinding behind the wall, and the snakes breaking the unending cycle to retreat to their respectful sides, and the wall split into two pieces, moving apart..

As walls retreated, they revealed a great library. It had huge shelves as far as the eye could see and as tall as the Great Hall itself.

The rows and rows of ancient wooden shelves were filled with books of all kinds, smelling of a musky, rotted odor, something that comes with many, many centuries of age.

"_Look for my book…"_, Tom heard a raspy disembodied voice floating all around him. He whipped his wand out and spun around in a panic, looking for the voice which had spoken to him.

"_Foolish heir, look for my book …", _the voice whispered once more. Looking around cautiously, he peered into the darkness, getting more and more suspicious.

"And where, prey tell, do I find this book of yours?" Tom spoke softly into the darkness, after gathering his courage.

"_Delve into the Shadows…"_, the voice murmured.

He walked down the many rows and searched for the book, after 10 minutes of looking, he found the large, 5-inch thick tomb.

Sitting down at an aged, rotting oak table, he started reading. The more he read, the more he felt magic started to change… the once light and cheery magic started to become dark, lustful, and addicting… as he continued to read, his magical core gradually to be contaminated by the dark energy.

After finishing the book, he stood up, his eyes deep red; burning with the lust for more, more dark magic… and thus, Lord Voldemort was born.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A dark figure clothed fully in a black cape with matching hood and mask stood over the smoldering ruins of Godric's Hollow. Just minutes ago, the Dark Lord Voldemort had strode in, ready to fully decimate the one who the prophecy his underling had heard called his "equal". The Dark Lord thought that if he could destroy the chance of his destruction from developing, he could live forever and reign sovereign over the world.

But he was wrong; he was very wrong. As the dark magic reflected off the innocent child, a lightning bolt carved itself into the child's forehead.

Voldemort screamed in agony as his own spell ripped his spirit from his body and threw him to the other side of the world.

That night, Voldemort had been rid of for the Wizarding world of Britain, or so Wizarding Britain thought.

As the dark figure poked through the charred ruins of the once great house, he heard what he had been looking for.

A small cry from the ruins alerted him to search through the area that had once been the bedroom of the young child.

He dug through the charred remains of the old ceiling and found the crying baby, Harry Potter crying in the middle of all the destruction, surrounded my an eerie shield that glowed creamy white with streams of magic whirling around within it.

The mysterious person carefully picked up the crying child and smiled gently at the struggling boy.

With a small smirk, the figure disappeared with a small cloud of smoke just as a large giant strode onto the grounds. And moments and a cry of frustration later, got onto a borrowed motorbike and rode off to report to Albus Dumbledor what he had not found.

And thus, that night, Harry Potter, future savior of the Wizarding world, had disappeared and the decade-long search headed by former Order of Phoenix leader, Albus Dumbledore had begun.

Little did they know, Harry Potter was quickly slipping to a place in which even Voldemort feared to enter.

Thus, Harry Potter, Elite Warrior and Second Seat of the Nyanevere Assassin's council was born.

**As I said at the beginning, this is my second time writing a fanfic, so please try to flame me and criticize me so that hopefully, I can be a better writer. Also, please alert me of spelling mistakes.**

**R&R pls!**


	2. History of the Guild

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or most of the ideas/characters in this story. All original ideas and characters are mine, but others belong to J.K. Rowling**

Please continue reading **Born to the Darkness**

_Prelude Part 2_

Eons ago, in the era where the echoes of the footsteps of Merlin still floated across vast grasslands, when Magic was still young and wild, and knowledge of it was little, chaos reigned over the lands of Britain and Asia, and witches and wizards were being burned at the stake.

Men slew their own kind with blades of forged iron for insignificant things like small tracts of land, women, or simple arguments over their pride being harmed.

These were the days of Dragons, of knights, where blood permeated acres of soft soil for no reason, wails of mourning for death echoed eerily over the lands every night, but most importantly, it was the time when disarray and turmoil wreaked across the land.

During these horrible times, death rate was high, living conditions: poor, and souls left their bodies en mass on a daily basis.

The barbaric bloodthirsty legions lead by crazed emperors and kings flew across land and sea and slew each other for no reason. They killed children, and women. They set fire to straw villages and slaughtered hundreds of thousands in massacres.

Even in such dark times, there rose a place of peace and tranquility; a place of unity for the misplaced "talented" people of the same kind.

These were the times where four legendary, great and powerful wizards and witches; a wanderer, a philosopher, a healer, and a warrior had banded together to form a mighty stronghold, fortified with the godly might of Merlin the Mystic himself.

As the four great wizards and witches laid stone upon stone of the great magical castle, building it up from the barren earth, they did not realize they were not the only ones opposing the barbaric ways of the population.

A group of 7 mighty fighters and wizards from all over the world had come together to form a powerful group, a group that would turn the tides of war, that would end the chaos, and that would promise peace to the lands.

Their names, although recorded in many scrolls, have long since been lost in the tides of time, but their legacy remained.

They trained together for many years; it was an odd-looking group, some Asian, some Caucasian, some Middle Eastern, and some American. Some of them were humans, some of them were vampires, and some of them were werewolves.

They all had their differences and their arguments. They had their fights and their disagreements, but in the end, they had stayed together to fight for one cause.

To bring the world to peace, to end all the killings.

They met each other at a rocky barren wasteland-island near the south end of Great Britain and built a large underground complex with magic that would be their home and base of operations..

As time passed, they realized that their time was short, and with such a great goal, some of the seven would not live that long to see their promised peace, so they decided to take apprentices to carry on their legacy.

As the second generation of fighters went through each respective art and trained every day, they approached mastery of the very unique styles of their masters.

The 14 assassins worked in the deep shadows, slaying enemy kings and rulers who had ambitious and selfish dreams and goals.

Death itself is unavoidable, and soon, 6 of the assassins left their numbers, by blade or by age, but all swearing to meet each other in the afterlife.

The 6 assassins were laid to peace on the Island, where their magical powers slowly seeped into the ground and saturated the ground with glowing magical power.

The ground grew with furious prosperity and in about 50 years, turned into a forest. By then, the wars had dimmed down.

With the invention of the cannon and the discovery of gunpowder, forces previously unknown tore down the walls of great castles.

Once proud and glorious castles fell to the ground, reduced to rubble by the great forces of cannons and muskets.

The wars and sieges were quick and painless as the ones laying siege often beat the castle down to smoldering ruins.

The battlefields were now too dangerous for the group of remaining assassins to fight in. The group aimed to kill the opponents before they got ready to go to war.

The assassins moved like the wind, silent, and in the shadows. They killed with deadly percision, so the person would have a painless death.

It was after many missions and many months away from their base of operations had they come back one day to find their base taken over by strange beings.

They were giant, tall, bony creatures, clothed in ragged black cloaks floating above the ground of their island. It seemed that the creatures were addicted to the amount of magic that the land was given off.

After a futile fight the horrid creatures, the remaining 8 assassins decided that the etheral beings were immortal, and they left their island to settle somewhere else.

Rising from the ashes from centuries of war, both wizarding and muggle worlds rose and grew together.

This was the time of prosperity, of peace, and of exploration for the human race. It was the time of sciences, of discoveries, and of growth.

Much like the muggle world, the wizarding world had begun to build towns and cities to live in, but veiled from muggle eyes in fear that muggles would once again grow violent against the unfamliar prowess of magic users.

While London was being built, many wizards decided that they would want to build their domain near the muggle capital, to keep an eye on the muggles, in case they discovered wizardry once more and started mass slaughters.

Formed from the deception of dozens of wizards' mighty mind magic, Diagon Alley was born, right in the middle of their enemy's capital.

It was not too long afterwards, fights broke up between the members of the alley, arguments over the usage of dangerous, cruel, and inhumane magic broke out in many parts in the alley. The ones approving of such actions broke away from those that did not, and decided to create an extension onto Diagon Alley. They named it Knockturn Alley.

Not long after its creation, the homeless Assassins bought a large amount of land in Knockturn Alley and created a massive underground complez at the deep in the heart of Knockturn Alley, not unlike the one on the future Azkaban Island.

There, the assassins stayed for many centuries, accepting jobs of those who requested, charging a very high pay, and passing on their techniques from master to apprentice.

Thus, the formation of the Nyanevere Assassin Guild.

After about 400 years of peace since its formation, there was an awful argument between the two most powerful members of the Guild.

The two members decided to part and one of them left the compound with two other assassins. They had argued that it was time the old traditions were broken. It was time that the Guild be expanded, and the recruiting, made more simple.

But the other leader disagreed. He had been apart of the guild since the beginning of the formation of the guild. He knew the old traditions and what meaning they held, for only when a master teachers one apprentice, will the apprentice become strong.

And so, the assassin left and parted ways , taking his two subordinates and recruiting 3 apprentices each. After that, those three recruited three more, and their numbers spread.

The difference, however, was that the newly formed "Helsvon Assassin guild", had many assassins working for them and they flourished, but the quality and skill of each one had lessened through each generation. The expectations were lowered and the quality, worse.

In the Nyanevere, however, continued the old traditions; the teaching from master to apprentice, and such… although their numbers were limited to 8, they were supremely powerful compared to the other guild.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Centuries later, in the 1970s, the world had prospered in technology, in magic, in population, and in many other things.

At this time, the young dark lord, Tom Riddle, had been searching the world for more and more dark magic tombs to read and learn from. During this time, he stumbled across the most interesting thing he had ever found as he searched the Island of Azkaban.

It was a small chest the size of a medium sized book. As he dug up the chest, he found something that amazed him and shook his body with anticipation.

"_Journal of Galvander Celestial, the seventh of Nyanevere_"

Thomas Riddle had heard of the legends of Nyanevere. Their stories of power and victory had shaken his heart with excitement when he first read about the powerful group in the journals of Salazar Slytherin found in the Chamber of Secrets.

**Flashback**

"_There is something out there… I think something so powerful, that the present Dark Lord Sandrial could not even catch them. I've met that man before… he was almost bursting at the seams with dark magic, so powerful, so ancient._

_And yet, it seems as though these group of people snuck by him and assassinated his right hand man, the most brilliant strategist I have seen in a long time, but overall, pitifully and physically weak."_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"_It seems, there is a mysterious disturbance at the Castle of George… I have been ordered to guard the horrid castle for a large sum of money. It seems there is a team of Assassins out there, killing many officials and nobles in their sleep."_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"_I had to flee for my life today! It seemed the guards woke up to find their master slain. I know I was supposed to guard him, but I swear! There was no disturbance in the shadows! Even the snakes did not notify to me that there was any kind of danger nearby… after sneaking away from the guards and back to Hogwarts, I decided to journey around and see what I could find on this organization."_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"The search was futile! It seems the only thing I could find of that cursed organization is that they have been killing many nobles and officials of great importance that are resisting King Arthur. It seems these people are very, very good at hiding"

**Flashback**

Riddle quickly opened the lock on the chest with a swift _Alohamora_ and started reading the diary.

The diary had apparently belonged to the Seventh Place Assassin, Galvander Celestial, one of the stronger assassins. It contained many of the signature techniques that the formidable woman had used to kill so many, so fast.

Riddle quickly scanned it before apparating out of the Dementor-infested area back to his Flat hidden in London and started reading…

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Alexander Nighthawk, First Seat of the Nyanevere shivered in his seat as he felt something wrong at Azkaban Island, something very wrong, but decided to ignore it, as he often had nightmares of the horrid creatures that roamed it.

Something was wrong, very wrong…

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Reviews:**

**The-Ever-Lazy-One: Thanks for your advice! I took SOME of it to heart, as to the paragraph part… it takes too long to write so many paragraphs! Also, I have seen stories that are just one entire paragraph! It makes my head hurt!**

**There you go! My second chapter of the story! Please continue reviewing/flaming as it really is quite helpful!**

**R&R!!-**


	3. The Birth of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or most of the characters in this story. Everything that doesn't belong to J.K. Rowling here belongs to me. Thanks! Also, some of this stuff is from a manga, Flame of Recca

Sigh, so many ideas! So many things to write! The problem is that none of them correlate! I'm confuuused! AAAHHHHHHHHH

**Anyhow, I've finally come up with some kind of plot… please continue reading!**

The black-clothed figure stumbled through two massive singed oak doors into the grand mansion at the very end of Knockturn Alley.

He stood at the entrance of the mansion and leaned on an ornate victorial-styled wall for a few seconds catching his breath, looking down the dark, musky smelling dark hallway.

The crazy wizards outside Knocturn Alley where partying the moment they heard their nightmare, the Dark Lord, was gone. They were trashing the entire alley, throwing drink and fist at each other. The owls had gone crazy and flew everywhere while people set off fireworks.

'_Ugh, I can't believe people receive news so fast! It has only been a few hours since Voldemort had been thrown from his body. I barely got back unnoticed because of all the crazy witches who decided to stuff up the alley with as many motion-activated fireworks as they could.'_¸ the dark figure thought as he recomposed himself to meet his comrades.

He shifted the baby in his arms nervously and walked to the end of the long, dark hallway, where there was an old staircase hidden amongst the rich purple carpet that lead to an enormous underground facility where the Assassins trained.

At the bottom of the stairs was a reddish brown brick wall. The dark figure pressed his hand on a brick in the corner of the wall and pushed some magic through his fingertips. The wall gave way and "collapsed". The man who carried young boy walked through and the crumbs of the wall seemed to come together like the breaking had never happened. .

"I see you have returned, Sirius Black. Please come in," said a wispy, dreamy voice that seemed to float through the red steel door with spikes sticking out of it at the end of the stone gray corridor.

He walked in and found the other three people robed in gray sitting equally distributed at the edge of a green-glowing runic circle in a room made of gray stone and aged moss hanging off of the walls, not entirely unlike the dungeons of Hogwarts. .

Between them, in the middle of the circle, there was a floating red orb the size of a basketball with red lightning surrounding it in a circle-like barrier. All of a sudden, the orb turned to reveal itself to be an eyeball.

It stared intensely at Sirius, and then at Harry. This was the Selection orb. The orb was picked up on one of the early missions of the original Assassins. They found it in one of Merlin's homes. When they found it, it started drawing everyone else's magic to it and taking a bit out of them.

They were extremely concerned back then, but decided it would be for the best if they put a bit of their consciences into the glowing orb when they found inscriptions on the broken down walls of the house, written by Merlin himself, who had just passed away recently.

Slowly, the orb had developed a conscience built from the seven personalities it had accepted more then 1.5 millennia back.

Still, purpose unknown to original guild, the orb started glowing and dragged them towards certain children. The masters of the guild took the children in and found that the children had personalities or powers not much different from their own

It stared at Sirius Black intensely, and then turned towards Harry Potter. With a small bob, the Orb floated back to the stand on the top right side of the room, where it had rested for many years until it was once again needed.

"Is that… Harry Potter?" one of the masters sitting on the floor asked curiously while cocking her head.

"Yes, it is" Sirius said with a nod.

A collective gasp between the three masters registered that something was wrong.

"There has never been anyone chosen before the age of 4, which was when they would start showing their abilities accidentally. I get the feeling… that this one will be strong…" the dark figure on the left side of the room mumbled.

"Ooooga! Bluuuuurema!" gurgled the small bundle. A gentle smile touched all of the masters' lips.

All of a sudden, wings erupted from behind Harry's back, a face following it after the wings sprouted. The problem was not that it was a face, but it was that it was made of fire… and that was not the biggest problem… the problem was that the face belonged to the recently murdered Lilly Potter.

The face stared at all of the masters serenely and a smile touched her beautiful flaming face. The fire disappeared back into Harry, as if satisfied where the young one was now.

The three masters, one being Sirius Black, glanced pointedly at the fourth master, seated at the right hand side of the circle.

"Yes, it seems… he is a flame master. His mother still follows him… it seems this will be my apprentice", he said as he got onto his feet and trudged towards Sirius.

He took the bundle from Sirius and walked out the door, presumably to his bedroom to set the baby down in a conjured pen.

He sat down on his bed and started meditating, commanding his own flame spirits to come out. It seemed this child had the same ability as him, the power over death. They were both flame masters, who could call recently dead spirits to their body and have them work with him.

All of a sudden, the master's back ignited and a young, beautiful woman emerged in the form of fire, first, her wings exploded out of his back, and then her shoulders, followed by head poking outwards and then the rest of her seemingly naked fire body.

Her wings of fire cupped the master protectively and whispered to him. "I love you"

"I love you too" the master smiled lovingly and gently touched the face of the flame. He, of course, did not get burned, as it was one his own "spirits"

"You should smile more, Alex," she whispered quietly to him.

"We've had this conversation before… yes, yes, I know that I get happier if I smile, but right now is not the time, Cymry, please take be to the spirit world. As you see, this child seems to have the same ability as me… something supposedly impossible. I need to speak with the elders" he said tiredly, shaking his head and letting his long back hair fly around, he tried to clear his thoughts, knowing the amount of concentration needed to pull through inter-dimensional barriers.

"Okay, fine, fine… here we go!"

Alexander felt a pull below his diaphragm, like a hook that pulled him up. He felt his magical spirit and presence release from his physical body and float up with his lover to the spirit-plane.

There, it seemed that the five original Assassins and the young woman he had seen come out of Harry had already assembled, and they were waiting for him.

He sat down on the lush grass with the rest of them.

"It seems, that this woman's child has been accepted into the guild" one of the spirits said, pointing to Lily.

"And that he is your apprentice?" another spoke with uncertainty.

"It seems, yes, that there is another flame master now" the only one living said.

Whispers broke out between the former Assassins. It was not supposed to be possible for another flame master to exist when one was already there.

"Yes, I know, it means that my time is almost over, but I've lived for so many years, this year included, 1738 years, and believe me, I know what Young little Nick Flammy says that life gets tiring" the vampire (Alex) said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, at least you will be able to join us" Cymry said quietly behind him, with the others nodding slowly.

"Please train my son well, Alexander Symphony, for it seems, he is the Child of the Prophecy" Lily Potter said seriously, looking him straight in the eyes.

"What made you think that I would do anything else?" Alex remarked, unknowingly triggering many giggles from the four women Assassins in their odd gathering.

"We KNOW you hate children" the woman on the side quipped in.

"We ALSO know that it was because THAT bugger's child," he said pointing at the innocent looking blond man sitting on the opposite side of him "started pooping on me"

"It is only natural," Cymry argued playfully.

"But, but!" He sighed, "I never seem to win these fights" he muttered more to himself then to the others.

"That's ok! Between us, you never seem to win anything anyhow" Celestial poked at him and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"That's only because you guys always team up on me when I'm here!" Alex protested.

"Stop trying to blame others" Cymry wagged her finger playfully and pulled up a mock stern face while the others watched in amusement.

"Ok fine, I'll put up with him and train him well… can we go now?" Alex asked.

The others nodded.

Alex felt a pull downwards through his navel, and felt his spirit sealed within his body once more.

He got up and looked into the crib sitting beside his bed and sighed.

'_This was going to be a very long decade'_ he thought mirthlessly.

All of a sudden, the room seemed to stink up with a disgusting smell.

"Already???" he said as he poked at the baby's stomach.

The baby gurgled happily.

'_Yes, a very long decade'_ he thought with another sigh.

Year 3 

There were not many assignments these days, due to the war being over, and peace being quite widespread.

Sirius Black had just returned from a mission in northern Canada, where there were a few rogue werewolves running loose. Sirius had tranquilized the wolves with darts filled with poison and turned the wolves in to the Canadian Ministry of Magic.

He apparated back to the Mansion, where he heard a voice calling him downstairs to the Selection room.

He walked out grumpily five minutes later, complaining to himself about errands and such. It seemed they made him do all the babysitting, since he was in theory the "newest" to the hierarchy.

Luckily, the location of the next destined one was nearby… somewhere in Knockturn Alley, which was generally not good news, since it was generally a tough neighborhood around here, with the dark wizards running around and such.

He heard some whimpering nearby in a dark alley and went to check it out. As he walked into the dark alleyway, he looked around before checking the dumpster, where he had heard the whimpering.

There, in the dozens of trash bags, lay a young, thin, petite Asian girl, who was making mewing noises and was bruised and bleeding and splayed out hair was matted with blood..

He felt his stomach churn at the horrid sight.

'Who could have done this? To such an innocent girl, who!?' he thought to himself. A burning feeling stretched to from his chest to his fingertips when he touched the girl 

'_Yes, she is the one'_ he thought to himself as he picked her up gingerly and carefully and walked the way back on the dirty cobblestone path, since apparation might have hurt her.

He hurried back to the Mansion, where he called for Alexander as he was running towards the infirmary, and they both met up at an intersection in the gigantic house.

They ran to the infirmary, where Alex quickly called up Kurenai, his daughter, who was killed in a war long time ago… her last wish to him was to prevent as many deaths as he could.

When she died, her powers transformed into her wishes, making her a healing flame. She turned her lean face, which looked almost exactly like her father, to look at the poor girl on the bed, who was having trouble breathing due to being beaten up like she was.

Quickly, the girl was surrounded with flames. The white flames licked her body and healed all the cuts and bruises, but still, the girl had not awakened.

Alex stared at his daughter questionably. She shook her head sadly and disappeared.

"Apparently, you have found the new apprentice… they not normally do they come in like this" he glanced at the now healed body.

"She will be trained normally and become apprentice to Elizabeth Valentine."

They walked out silently and left an alarm that would alert them when the mystery girl woke up.

Elizabeth looked at the sleeping form oddly as she walked into the blindingly white infirmary.

'_Is this who my apprentice is? She's not much'_ Elizabeth thought as she prodded gently at the girl's muscles.

'_We'll have to build those up a bit… well its to be expected. She was probably starved or something… she probably got abandoned there after being beaten'_ Elizabeth looked carefully at the girl's face_ 'she's probably from the Changs __**(1)**__, I've only met them a few times, but I can tell their face anywhere… how dare they… if they want to throw away life like that, they don't deserve any children'_

All of a sudden, the Asian girl's eyes flickered open weakly,to show obsidian eyes, full of fear and terror. The girl quickly backed up into the corner and pulled her knees to her chest and started shaking and whimpering.

'_This isn't good…´_ Elizabeth thought as she embraced the girl…

"It's going to be alright… no one is here to hurt you anymore" Elizabeth said softly to the girl, who twitched as the soft, but strong arms came around here.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"What's your name, little one?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Celina, Celina Chang"**(1)** the young Asian Girl muttered shyly.

"You are safe here," Elizabeth said softly "You have been chosen as a member of the Nyanevere… Welcome…Welcome to your new home"

The girl looked at her future master carefully, and when she finally realized that she had been chosen, she squealed with delight. Often, had her mother told her about the legends of the guild, how powerful, how great, they were.

'_Mom?_' she thought to the dead witch '_I think I've found my home… and I think… I think… this is what you wanted…_'

Celina curled up in the older woman's arms and fell to sleep, with tears of joy.

Well… not much of a chapter, but my ideas are kind of mixed right now… it seems reading fanfictions and writing them at the same time is not a good idea!

**ANYHOW to those who hate Cho Chang's personality, no I am not going to make her like Cho, since she grows up with the guild, it is only logical that the personality will be shaped like the Guild cough I cough want it.**

**To those who care, this is not much of a humor story, but if you want a really good laugh, visit nonjon's "****Where in the world is Harry Potter?****" after reading that, I don't think my face ever went back to its original state.**

**Still, as before, flame me all you would like, for I hope it would only help in my future writings.**

**Thx for reading!**

**R&R**


	4. Growth of the Hero

Disclaimer: This sentence at the beginning of every story is getting annoying, so after this chapter, all the copyright lawyers out there that might be after me, please refer to the this chapter. Harry Potter, Flame of Recca, and some Naruto or any of the ideas do not belong to me in any way. The OC's and many of the ideas from this story are mine. Please continue reading and enjoy!

Born to the Darkness

**WMW**

Four years after the defeat of Voldemort, one year after the finding of Celine Chang 

_**WMW**_

A four-year-old Harry Potter sat at a long cigarette hole-littered oaken table in the library of the Guild next to his "master" who, Harry proclaimed as his father not long after Harry started to learn how to speak.

At the age of three, Harry had been told the stories of the Nyanevere, of their success' and the failures. He had heard of the treacherous perils that his father and many generations of Assassins had had to face over the many centuries.

He had been told the death-defying tales of deceit and betrayal the long path of the Nyanevere had taken over the years.

Helvon, the opposing guild had had many fights with the Nyanevere; sometimes it was an all out battle. Other times, they had sided with greater powers such as Dumbledore or Grindelwald and fought the opposing guild in the shadows.

The young child's mind wandered off to his own situation with the guild. Being accepted into the guild meant that the orb had to have approved of it.

The influence of the orb itself was spread across the entire world, analyzing each person's potential and magical energy. They had to be smart, to be able to think fast, and be compatible to the arts that the Guild would teach them.

Even being young, Harry had a powerful mind and understood quickly. He was taught to read at the age of three and at the age of four, spent the majority of the time in the library or the training hall, a colossal chamber in the underground complex of the mansion.

The training hall had its own track and weights as well as aerobic mats, magical dummies to practice on, and much more, due to the sophisticated arts needed to be mastered, they had a wide range of some of the most random items including a blacksmith anvil and furnace with hammers.

Harry's "Father" was a young looking man, who seemed to be in the early twenties, but in reality was 1739 years old. He was a vampire, who had originally rallied to the cause of peace with the other original Assassins. He had a thin handsome face with blazing blue eyes, but a muscular body from the many centuries of training he had to go through. He also had long silky black hair that was tied in a ponytail which Harry loved to pull.

They had been reading for about 1 hour now, his father reading a large tomb on dark curses and Harry reading a thin book about Animagus. They sat in silence, relaxing with their feet propped up on the table and the only sounds echoing through the massive expanse of space being the silent and methodical flipping of pages.

About half an hour later, the lunch bell rang and they both threw their books down and jumped up.

"Race ya to the lunchroom, kiddo," his father said playfully.

Harry only glared back cutely in return with his bring emerald eyes and dashed down the hallway to the cafeteria, where the others had already started eating their lunch of spaghetti and an assortment of other foods on the main table, a long wooden table like those in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

The masters traditionally sat with their apprentices, as the apprentices were often rivals, but not enemies, for it was all drilled into their minds that they had to protect their friends, no matter what.

In reality, all of the masters were rivals with each other, trying to constantly outdo each other, but not in a violent way, but Alexander wasn't apart of the rivalry, since all of the members respected him for his age and power.

After reaching the lunchroom, Harry hurriedly ran over to the seat far to the end of the table on the left side, where sat his best friend, Celine Chang.

Celine Chang, like Harry, was four years old, and like him, had a sharp mind. She and Harry stood about four feet tall. She had wide obsidian eyes and silky midnight black hair to her waist, which contrasted greatly with her master's hair, since her master was a French Veela and Celine was Chinese.

"Hi!" she greeted Harry happily as they started to get food and shovel food down their throats without manners while their masters watched in amusement.

That was the thing about the guild. Since there were generally only 5-8 of them at a time, they got to know each other well and normally got along well.

They had "family" nights, where all of the Assassins would gather and play around. Each of the Assassins treated the others like a family of their own, making the young ones, their children.

However, in the training hall and on the battlefields, they were cold heartless warriors, for they fought for their cause, and they fought hard. It seemed everyone had a mask to hide behind when they were doing their jobs.

It was hard to see, but the discourteous children shoveling food had been taught manners and would use them when needed, but most importantly, had an utterly cold and stiff demeanor when not having fun.

This was they way of the guild. When with themselves, they had a great and loving family, but on missions, they wore a cold, and heartless mask.

Although missions were important, the Assassins always held their beliefs for peace and kept the road with less bloodshed closest to their hearts. They could reject missions and play out other missions that were accepted in their own special ways. And normally, as long as they got their job done, the employers had no problem with it.

After stuffing their faces full, the apprentices and masters went back to what they normally do; training or doing their missions. Harry and Alex joined by Celine and Elizabeth left for the training hall to spend the rest of their afternoon.

And while Harry and Alex weight lifted, Celine and Elizabeth spent their time dancing.

**Flashback**

"_It is not fair! Why does Celine get to watch dancing videos and listen to music while I weight lift?" Harry asked his master._

"_Harry, do you understand how each of us Assassins have our own special powers?" Alex asked softly._

_Harry nodded his head in understanding._

"_We are Flame Masters, Harry… we can summon the spirits of our friends to help us after they have passed away," Alex said in his lecture voice, "Your mother and father had followed you so that they can help you, and this is how we fight"_

"_We use spirit flames, Harry, and that makes us magically powerful, but our dependence on it sometimes may cripple us, so you must be well versed in the ways of our fighter," Alex explained as Harry nodded quickly while listening carefully._

"_Those two, however," he said while pointing to the two girls dancing in stunning synchronization and hypnotizing grace, "Their art is deadly. While wearing about 10 auto-replenishing knife holsters, they can fling a flurry of knives with a simple movement, and that is why they dance, so that their every movement can be effective in throwing projectiles from many parts of their bodies, and also to dodge attacks with the least effort."_

_Harry had knew the reason, he understood why, but that did not mean he would like it._

_It was a few hours later they settled on Harry weightlifting and practicing his Katas near the aerobic two, where his friend trained because Harry also wanted to listen to music, which he liked a lot._

**End Flashback**

After they had trained for a few months, a bond seemed to form between the two young children. They were best friends, and often spent their short free periods playing with each other or simply enjoying each other's presence in the Library.

As a Flame Master, Harry could never be dependant on their flames, and had to be sufficient in many other fighting styles with different weapons so that he would not be helpless even if he lost his greatest power.

Also, the spirits' powers often reflected on the weapon/ability they gave their master, for instance, Lily's love had ended up granting the spirit powers of healing and James' aggressiveness on the battlefields gave Harry a Flamberge (big sword) made of fire.

So daily, Harry trained in all aspects of weapon fighting, ranging from moving targets, to attacking dummies, to being shot at with bullets so that he could learn to dodge.

Altogether, training was a painful, but useful experience, although more times then not, he had ended up in the infirmary with either his mother or Kurenai, his master's healing flame, watching over him.

And so the routine of training continued.

Year 4 ½ 

After some time listening to music and watching his best friend dance, he decided that he wanted to learn music. It was not often that an Assassin took to the art of music, but it wasn't unheard of, since their job was so stressful.

The night after Harry told Celine about his longing for music, Harry and Celine had approached their masters to ask if they could take up an instrument, and agreeing that it would be good for their hand-eye coordination, they allowed it.

Harry quickly ordered a violin, one similar to the one which he saw Sirius play before, which was when Harry was deeply inspired by not only the quick and nimble bow movements, but the great and majestic eaves of music that came from the bow and strings.

Sirius agreed to teach Harry after Harry promised to never give up music and they began in his free time.

During the time that Harry ordered a violin, Celine had bought a flute and was taught by her teacher, Elizabeth, who, incidentally, was also a flautist.

_**Year 5**_

Harry rushed through the yellow tape that fenced off the opening into the obstacle course, with his head first, and his arms flapping uselessly behind him.

He dashed through the maze at dangerous speeds with wide eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever trap the adults had set.

"Dead end…" he muttered when he came to a blank wall.

He sighed as he turned around and found about thirty arrows streaming at him. With a surprised yelp, he jumped and twisted his body at an unnatural angle in the air to dodge all the arrows that he could. But because he hadn't been prepared, he winced at the three deep scratches on his abdomen that had been caused by the arrows while he was spinning to avoid the barrage.

Harry, however, was by no means outrageously muscular, but he was fast, agile, and powerful.

Jumping quickly to avoid two spears stabbing him from two openings on the side, he rushed to another path he spotted previously in the bright hospital-like walls of the maze.

Just as he turned the corner, five curses shot out from the wall in front and narrowly missed Harry, who had temporarily flattened himself to the ground to dodge them.

Harry sprung up and dashed down another corridor, and was just about to run on forwards, when he met a wall of blades. Harry normally would have ran the other way, but the problem was that there was another bladed wall coming at high speeds from the way he had just came, ready to smash him to the wall.

Harry gathered magic to his legs and jumped high into the air, high enough to jump through the convenient escape hole about 10 feet high on the bladed wall.

He dashed down the new corridor, which was past the bladed wall and kept on running, casting a shield to protect himself from the multiple _Stupefies_ that were shot from behind him.

He ran swiftly and came to a corner, where he leaned on the wall to take a breath. All of a sudden, the ground started to collapse leaving a gaping hole. Harry jumped as the ground under him collapsed and pushed off the wall to continue running.

All of a sudden, he stopped.

'_This is new'_ he thought to himself, as he could see many nearly invisible diamond coated strings that were sharp and would certainly cleanly slice him open if he touched one _'this is crazy'_

He jumped through the two strings that were tightly stretched and twisted his body to avoid the third that was just after the two first ones. He landed on the wooden floor and contemplated his path through the stringed jungle of diamond shard vines.

The ground, thankfully, had stopped falling behind him.

'_At least they aren't THAT evil_' Harry thought to himself.

Harry took a run and hit the right wall with his feet and propelled himself off of it to avoid two strings positioned at an angle. He hit the left wall with his feet and landed on his hands, which were three centimeters (about 1 inch) from another deadly string.

Slowly, he walked on his hands, mindful of the string just at the level of his feet, which were waving around in the air.

Harry gathered magic to his arm muscles and propelled himself off of them to send himself feet first into a small gap between the strings.

With a sigh of relief he saw that that was the end of the diamond string jungle, but as they say, out of the frying pan and into the fire… literally this time.

In front of him was a pattern of flamethrowers on the side, splaying fire one after the other. Now this would not have been hard unless there were two flamethrowers on the top and bottom going opposite directions, moving, as if they were powered by conveyor belts, which coincidentally, there was.

Harry stood there for a moment, watching the pattern of the blazing fire. After watching the pattern for the fifth time, he saw the opening. He had to find the window of opportunity when the fires on the side stopped all the way down the corridor, meaning that he could not stop. The two flames on the top and the bottom of the corridor were traveling in opposite directions, and there was a few seconds time where he could cross from side to side.

He wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

'_Here goes,'_ he thought dreadfully as he launched himself at the split-second window that would allow him to get down the corridor safely from the fire. As he ran, he switched sides from right to left to avoid one of the flamethrower conveyor belts, and jumped back to the right just as the left sided flame thrower came his way and he quickly ran down the path as the opening showed.

He let out a breath of relief as he jumped out and landed on the cold stone floor of the training hall.

He wiped his forehead with the cloth that his master handed him as he walked out of the maze.

"Thanks," Harry muttered tiredly as the adrenaline had worn off and he dropped on the floor and just laid there, wiping the sweat off his body… after all, there was only so much a 5-½ year old could do.

He lay on the cold stone floor for a bit before he saw his best friend, Celine, come out of the course in a worse condition then him. Much of her skintight training suit had been torn, her arms were bleeding, Harry supposed from the wall of blades, and her hair, a bit singed.

She sat down tiredly next to Harry and they both just laid there for a while, until Harry replenished enough energy and summoned his mother's spirit to heal them both. And they both fell asleep there shortly afterwards.

Alex and Elizabeth looked at the two students proudly as the two youngsters slept peacefully. That was one of the more difficult settings for the obstacle course.

All the masters had gone through the course, and none had come out unscathed, even the creator of it, Alex.

The next morning was once again, spent in the library, where he learned much of the things that he experimented with while training, that is, after smithing classes by Sirius Black, one of the masters, weight lifting, dueling, stealth, and targets.

He was a bit disappointed when his master called him over before he could start his experiments and after his training ended.

"Come and walk with me a bit Harry," his master said softly. Harry got up obediently and walked with him. So they walked around the mansion leisurely for a while until his master spoke up.

"Do you know the rules we follow around here, Harry?" Alex asked him. Harry nodded. These rules were drilled into his head since he was a toddler.

"Since you are coming to the age which you will be doing missions, I will introduce you to the abilities that the others have because they will often be your allies" his master continued, "you know Sirius? Your weapon-forging teacher?"

Harry nodded.

"Well… we call his ability 'Death's stare'," Alexander explained, "when humans were made, we were made (or became whichever you choose) with an ability to feel by instinct if our lives were being threatened."

"As a deer would stand in fright when a car is zooming towards it, we, too, have been made with a sense of danger that could overwhelm you and leave you motionless." His master continued, "Sirius' art includes many tiny threatening gestures such as the narrowing of the eyes to freeze someone in their spot."

"Now, just me narrowing my eyes might make you a bit scared, right?" Alex asked. Harry nodded.

"Well… Sirius' predecessors have long studied the motion of the human body and the natural fear of human instincts. They have found about fifty minute gestures that suggest death to the opponent, and although just narrowing my eyes won't cause you to freeze, about twenty of the fifty movements altogether could scare you into not moving—even if it is illogically." His teacher finished off.

Harry nodded fearfully.

"Now don't be afraid of Sirius now. He is a kind man, but do you not think that we are even crueler? Burning the enemy to immobilize them? In other aspects, freezing an opponent would disable them so that you might let them live, and although the ability of Death's Touch seems scary, it's truly more merciful then ours'" Alex reasoned, pointing out the facts.

"Now… this is perhaps the cruelest of all of us." Alex hesitated, but went on, "You know the woman, Ivy, that always tells bedtime stories to you and Celine?"

Harry nodded. She was one of the more caring assassins of the Guild and had taken Harry in when he needed a mother to speak to on more then one instant.

"She… is able to manipulate the six human senses, sight, smell, taste, feel, hearing, and magical sensing, of about a dozen people for a while" Alex blurted out. Harry looked questioningly at him.

"She is what we call an Illusionist. She can make a fly look like a dragon, or a rotten egg smell like a flower, but she can never change the outcome. Basically, if you were to attack her, she could make change your sight to make you attack, say Celine." Harry chest felt pressured at the thought.

"However, if one released a lot of magical energy at a time, they could break through the illusion and attack her, which is why she and her apprentice often train with us." The vampire finished.

"Now, enough talk! Go back to your training"

Harry dashed off to the training room to discuss with Celine, who had, no doubt, also been told these facts, as Elizabeth had called her from training the same way.

How's that for a new chapter? I hope you guys liked it… but don't forget to review! For that's some of the only things that encourage writers to keep up their work! Please continue reading and please, do review/flame.

R&R

For those who want a Bad Harry, that's not going to happen, but I will make him Bad to Dumbledore in the future it that's what you must know.


	5. Start of an Adventure

Please refer to previous chapter for copyright things and "this doesn't belong to me" and such and such because I'm getting tired of writing it. Born to the Darkness WMW Year Six 

WMW

Harry had long been mystified my animagic and its properties. Since he had started reading multiple books on the subject and found the subject interesting and complicated. 

For the last three months, Celine and he had completed a sophisticated potion requiring a gem from the stomach of a sperm whale that had just consumed a giant squid, (thankfully, it was found when they went "fishing" for a deep sea monster terrorizing the fishers of Scotland), three feathers from the right wing of a sphinx (they had great fun chasing the poor creature around in the booby-trapped tunnels of the pyramids), and three fangs of a Cerebus (who the hell in their right state of mind would name their Cerebus "Fluffy"???).

The potion itself took one month to brew, but after two failures, the pair finally got it right. The potion would take them to the dream realm, where they were to find Artemis and discover their animal forms.

After drinking the potion, it was not hard to find Artemis. She was surrounded by mighty beasts. For a long time, Artemis started at the two assassins, evaluating their very soul and personality. After a few hours, Artemis broke out of her reverie and called a mythical winged horse to find two creatures.

Harry and Celine waited for about half an hour before the horse arrived back, two animals on its back.

Slowly, a great beast lumbered off the graceful horse's back. It walked slowly in front of Harry and Harry stared at it in disbelief.

The fluffy black and brown guinea pig stared back with great, round, innocent eyes and shifted its behind nervously.

Silence reigned supreme.

It squeaked.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" was heard throughout the realm that day as Harry sank, howling, to his knees in weeping and grief.

All of a sudden, he pulled up in bed, looking around in the darkness with eyes widened with terror. He was hot and sweaty, like he had the most horrible nightmare, which he literally did.

Harry quickly checked the calendar beside his bed and found it read November 23.

Harry sighed in relief. The potion would be finished the day after. Hopefully, the nightmare wasn't a prophecy, for as cute as a guinea pig was, it wasn't too useful in battle situations.

It was the day after, he finally let out a breath of relief he had been unconsciously holding since the night before as a jet black Hungarian Horntail appeared before him and a huge silver Chinese dragon appeared before Celine.

Magical Britannica Tomb, 1783 Author, Unknown 

The name, Demon, has long shaken the inner core of the most powerful humans in the world. Since the beginning of time, demons walked alongside creatures of the earth.

Demons, although they had no specific form, could take control and possess any weak-willed creature. Their problem, however, lay in humans.

As the demon population grew stronger and stronger, humans also recognized the threats of the evil entities. Several groups of humans studied to defeat demons.

Different races from different parts of the world all studied a different way do eradicate the demons of their world.

Many forms of religion and magical studies were based on these desperate studies. Exorcism, and many present white magic spells were based on the Knight Templars' studies.

Soon enough, the demons were forced to posses lesser and lesser creatures due to the great rise of white magic knowledge being developed.

After many deadly wars, the human mages from all over the world gathered together and launched a full out assault on the demons.

It was then; the demons were fully cast out of the plane.

Since the time of inter-planar war ended, the powerful white spells, rituals, and magics have been lost over time, as they weren't needed.

Magical Britannica Tomb, 1783 Author, Unknown Year Nine 

Alex sat lazily at the long ornate oaken table in the lunchroom, holding an active debate with Elizabeth about the pay the Assassins received when on a mission while he munched on cheese sticks.

Since each of them were outrageously strong compared to normal wizards, and only a little below Dumbledore, clients had to pay a huge sum of money to hire anyone from the group.

For each day an assassin was on a mission, they were paid about one thousand galleons. For the completion of a mission, depending on the difficulty of it, it could range from five thousand galleons to twenty thousand. If the Assassins were not a personal mission, this was the pay amount.

If the mission were a personal problem, the Assassins would decide for themselves how much the pay would be.

For this reason, not many would hire the Assassins, and when they were hired, it was for the hardest of jobs, that not even all the most powerful hit wizards could not complete.

On average, they got about a mission a month per person. This meant that the group would have much time to train.

Elizabeth, however, thought that the price should be lowered, but the money for the completion of the mission, higher, because once in a while, an assassin would go out for a mission, and never come back. Therefore, they would have more encouragement to actually complete the mission.

Alex had seen much in his lifetime, and new that many would take this new change to their advantage, such as keeping an assassin on job for over three months.

Right in the middle of their heated discussion, as Elizabeth was about to rebuke Alex's experience, an owl flew in and landed in the middle of the table.

All the other assassins stopped their eating and their discussions and turned their heads to Harry, who was approaching the owl to take off the letter.

It was not often that an owl actually came in to deliver a message. It had only happened once in World War II when the senders had been very desperate to get some help.

Harry quickly picked the letter from the tired owl's claws and offered it some bacon, which it took greedily.

The assassins gathered around to see what the mission was, but Alex plucked it quickly out of Harry's hand before the green-eyed boy and a curious Asian girl could examine it

"Oh my…" the lead assassin muttered after reading the letter, "I haven't seen one of these jobs since when I was sixteen years old…"

He showed the rest of the disgruntled group and they read quickly.

Dear Alexander Symphony,

Greetings, Alex. It has been long since we have talked. I trust you still remember me, Ranoch Kishimoto. It was a long time ago, when we fought the Aurioch Rebellions together. Anyhow, enough reminiscing the past.

As you know, I am now the Military Department Head of Magic for Japan. A national problem has occurred. You know the Demon gem we found in the caves near the Dead Sea… where the mages and demons of old did battle? The stone has been stolen and the demon, released.

Apparently, the demon is an Overmind type demon. It has taken over a large amount of workers and animals in a technological based and very important muggle company.

The demon has taken over the leader and spawned hundreds of demon souls from it.

The company itself has temporarily closed down, but the spawning is still occurring at an alarming rate. According to scouts, the Overmind has locked itself into a room, where it spawns demon underlings.

We need you and about three other Assassins to come to the Krystal Glass Spire in Japan and eliminate this problem.

The demon underlings are estimated C to S class demons, so take your best. Fortunately, all the demons are being controlled by the Overmind, so if you get to the Overmind, you can kill them all.

Please come immediately. There will be a more extensive briefing in the Department of Military when you arrive. The fees are being covered by the Ministry.

Sincerely,

Ranoch Kishimoto

After passing the letter around, they all came up with the same thing.

There was only four of them that could go.

These four were Alex, Elizabeth, Celine, and Harry.

Both fortunately and unfortunately, the Spawn were all mentally governed by the Overmind, so they themselves could not feel anything, and could only be commanded.

That completely ruled out the Illusionist, since trying to take over the demon minds were impossible. Also, Sirius' Death's Touch was also useless unless directly used on the Overmind.

This meant that only Alex, Elizabeth, Celine, and Harry could go, since their attacks did not have any relation to mental attacks.

"We leave at morning." Alex said in a commanding tone to the other three, "Pack light, we are moving fast and will be supplied our needs in Japan."

The next morning 

Harry woke up with a start. Today would be his first time facing demons, and knowing his luck, it wouldn't be his last time fighting the horrors.

Although the last demon-human war was over a millennia ago, he had seen pictures of the beings that the spirits consumed in the ancient vampire master's pensive. It was a gruesome sight.

Because the body had to contain the demonic spirit's energy, the body of whatever it took over was often expanded to fit the energy, meaning the demon was much larger sized version of the creature.

Even then, with the creature enlarged, the cellular reproduction could only go so far, so often, there were huge blisters full of energy gouging out of nowhere and great bloody scars where the dark energy seemed to burst out.

Fortunately, even though these creatures were powerful, they were stupid. One Overmind could only split its control among so many underlings.

That meant, however, that they could not go on a killing spree. For every demon they killed, the others would get fractionally stronger.

Harry walked sleepily to his Victorian-styled washroom and washed his face, brushed his teeth, and quickly slipped into his mission clothes, a pair of loose fitting black jeans, a black T-shirt, with flame designs near the bottom, and he slid on his crimson red utility vest, which contained small explosives, a flashlight, and some other useful survival equipment.

He buckled one wicked jagged hunting knife onto each of his limbs and grabbed his "homemade" wand, 12 inches with a large Runespoor fang as a core and wood of an old elfin tree, soaked in vampire blood, an unnaturally powerful and unstable combination, and tucked it into his leather wand holster on his right arm.

He quickly jogged to the lunchroom, where he found that the rest of the group was already there, eating their breakfast quickly. He sat down next to Celine, who had shifted a bit to make space for him next to her on the long wooden ornate bench.

"We are going to take a portkey to Japan's Magical Military headquarters, where we will be briefed on the mission. Eat quickly, for the more time you guys take, the more underlings we will have to face" Alexander barked in a commanding voice after he had finished eating.

They ate quickly and about seven minutes after Harry had busted into the lunchroom, they were up and going again.

The group walked down a corridor leading almost to the front door, and turned right, where there was an old circular stone room, with many runes etched onto the walls and onto the cold hard cobblestone floor.

Striding quickly into the center, each of the assassins grabbed a corner of the letter and felt a familiar, yet disgustingly nauseating feeling rising from their stomach as they were temporarily lifted up into the spiritual plane and then brought back down to Earth again, in the Japanese Magical Military Headquarters.

Unfortunately for them, portkeys were literally keys to the spiritual world, which was easier to travel great distances, since the air was heavily saturated with magic, they could create a path by aligning their magical signature to the magic in the air, however, most wizards can not sustain the amount of magical pressure released by the breaking of dimensional barriers, so conventional wizards were pulled along by the portkey in a sub-dimensional rip between the mortal realm and the spiritual realm.

To say they landed in an interesting position would be an understatement. Because of the travel to the spiritual world and the rapid movement across the plane, they had literally been flipped upside down. Celine had landed on Harry on what she would deem in the future, a "promising" position, where Celine landed comfortably on Harry's nether areas, and Harry, despite the pain-tolerance training he had received, hissed a bit in pain. It was then that Celine had realized what she was sitting on and let out a shy "eep" and jumped off nimbly, blushing heavily.

The other pair was much better off. Although large distance portkeying was hard and often failed, the older two had taken the repulsive form of travel many times, but landed hard on their bottoms, and quickly stood up straight, brushing the dust off their shirts when they noticed the Japanese Minister of Magic looking inquisitively at them, while Ranoch was just watching them, amusement dancing in his eyes.

(I don't know any Japanese, mind you, so just supposed the Italics are Japanese)

"_These are the people who will save our world from another potential demonic outbreak?" _the minister asked Ranoch in quick and fluid Japanese.

Ranoch sighed and answered with an affirmative nod. He strode forwards and offered his hand to Alex, who took it quickly and shock a firm, strong handshake.

"Hello," Ranoch said in heavily accented and choppy English, "It has been a while, how are you?"

"Just as I felt after we had portkeyed away from the demon's prison, like crap" the black haired vampire answered humorlessly, irritatingly combing his hand through his hair in hope to get it straight again.

"I will get straight to the point. Please come into the briefing room," Ranoch explained swiftly.

The four walked out of a similar circular chamber as the one they had just come from and stepped into a world of technology. Although Britain Wizards were blatantly against muggles, the Japanese Wizarding population had accepted the technology like a gift, as they had once seen the destruction such weapons could have.

The room had a dark blue hue to it and had many people typing on computers at several stations in horizontal lines facing a giant screen, where there was worldwide trade and news playing.

They walked through the room to a circular room that had a large pedestal in the middle, with wires and unnaturally bright blue runes on the side of it. Apparently, the Japanese had found a way to use magic to work machines, bringing human kind a new kind of technology. Unfortunately, many did not accept the muggle world in Britain, which was literally the capital of the Wizarding world.

Ranoch walked up to the pedestal and gently prodded one of the mystifying glowing runes on the side of the pedestal and a 3D holographic map appeared floating in mid air.

As Ranoch explained the scenario and pointed out major openings where they could enter for the building, Harry and Celine were just staring at the pretty lights, and being Assassins do not destroy a child's curiosity. They went up and poked at the weird diagram and the strange arrows flying around the seemingly bodiless light.

Alex and Elizabeth sighed as the pulled the children away from the light.

"Did you guys hear anything that Ranoch-san has just said?" Elizabeth asked sternly, tapping her foot impatiently on the marble floor.

The children looked down at their feet in embarrassment and shook their heads.

"Don't worry, Ms. Valentine," Ranoch assured, "Many people are very much interested in our technology when they first arrive, I'm sure Alex was when he came."

Alex turned away, muttering something about giant robots with glowing laser guns.

"However, he went out and poked at one of our testing battle golems and they retaliated," Ranoch explained thoughtfully as Alex looked down and blushed while Harry and Celine giggled in the background at Harry's Master's expense.

"You guys will be basically running into the doors and quickly to the crystalline staircase," Ranoch pointed out the coordinates, "from there, you will be traveling to the fourth floor. Hopefully, you will not be stuck with too many underlings in the stairwell"

"From there, we will be going to the second stairwell," Elizabeth continued for Ranoch as she pointed to a grand ornamented room with a spiraling staircase, "Be careful that you disable, but not kill, as many of the demons as you can. We don't want more then ten of those creatures stuffing our way" the kids cringed at the thought.

"After heading up about twenty levels, we will be heading to the main chamber, at the top, where we will take on the overmind, which is most likely protected by human-type demons." Alex finished off.

The two children nodded in response, and after the quick briefing, they set off to the spire, which had been roped off and muggle-repelling charms cast on it. As they arrived in their Taxi, they stared at the tall menacing building.

"We are not going to climb that!" Harry shouted repulsively, "Its gotta be two kilometers high! On stairs!? And while fighting?! We're gonna die!" He whined in a childish manner.

"Oh well… now or never." Alex said while calling out his old friend's spirit, who supplied him with an ornate flaming katana, his favorite weapon.

While Harry called his father for the oversized broadsword, which, quite amusingly, was somewhat taller then him, the other two females checked their self-replenishing dagger slots.

"Well, let's go!" the leader commanded as four shadows blurred towards the great glass doors of the building.

Well then, I feel that I owe you readers an apology. I haven't updated in such a long time, but with exams and all… I feel a bit overstressed. So please do not get mad. However, the next chappie should be coming in the next two or so weeks, because I'm going to try to make this battle seem interesting.

**Anyhow, I'm sorry for the late update. Kinda busy right now, but will get more often. Please R&R. Remember, constructive criticism is always accepted gladly.**


	6. Fate's Grasp

**Hehe… Um… SORRY! It seems after the exams, which was when I promised the next chapter to be written, my computer was infected by a strange Trojan Virus that had downloaded lots more… that didn't go over too well, so I had to format my computer and only got it back not too long ago, so here's the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Harry Potter and Flame of Recca do not belong to me, but the OC's and some ideas of this story have. However, if J.K. Rowling feels the need to sue me, she can have fun trying to find me**

**Born to the Darkness**

Harry flew through the doors at an imaginable speed. His hair pushed back by the air and the ground beneath him was straining because of the power he put into each step.

To an unaided, untrained eye, he seemed to be a blur, but to him, each of his precise movements, the flames licking his hand, the magic pouring into his legs, everything was perfectly controlled from years of training.

He was the first to meet a demon. It was a huge rat, about the size of a human, with deadly sharp teeth and wicked scars on its stomach.

'J_ust run, don't kill'_ Harry thought quickly to himself.

Just as the rearing oversized rat was about to bite at him, he hit the ground hard in front of the rat, creating a shock wave that cracked the glassy floor and propelled him twelve meters up to the elaborate arched ceiling up above.

He hit the ceiling with almost equal force, sending chips of glass down and creating a large crater where he landed. He powered his legs straight back down, directly behind the demon.

Just as he landed behind the creature, the beast roared in anger and started gathering its demonic magic to its core quickly.

Harry looked behind him in horror as he felt a halo of dark magic burst from the creature as it blew up in front of his face. Harry was only able to bring his arms up in defensive position over his chest before he was blown to the other side of the hall.

They weren't supposed to kill them, but if they killed themselves, so what could he do? Harry glanced quickly at Alex, who had also encountered the same problem with the suicidal demons as he had dodged a huge cat's menacing claws.

Gaining eye contact for a second, Alex gave Harry a quick sign with his fingers that said "Kill" and Harry nodded sharply.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated for a second, sending power surging through his enormous broadsword. He sharply opened his eyes and leapt forwards at the demonic cat in front of him, slicing it cleanly in half before it had time to respond.

Suddenly, Harry felt a sharp spinning air current behind him and quickly jumped up; spinning himself to dodge whatever had come at him, which appeared to be a large cobra. He then felt multiple other objects heading towards him from behind after he landed. He quickly leapt up into a back flip just in time as ten steel throwing knives nailed the cobra.

He quickly nodded to Celine, who had thrown the deadly projectiles. In a quick motion, he signaled Celine to jump up. She jumped agilely in her black tight full body armor and fired several projectiles at the multiple demons in front of them. Harry quickly extended his blade and swung it in an arch, lighting all the deadly knives on fire. Her aim was true as ten demons fell to the rain of flaming knives.

Nodding quickly to Alex and Elizabeth, who had finished dealing with their own problems, they set off for the end of the hall, where there were glass spiraling stairs with steps made of fogged glass.

As Harry reached the bottom of the spiraling stairs, he felt a surge of overwhelming dark energy above him. Looking up quickly, he and the others leapt out of the way to dodge a sickeningly purple beam of dark energy. As the dark energy faded, Harry looked through the center of the ornate staircase to see what he thought was the most disgusting thing ever. It seemed many entities of demon had gathered at the very top of the stairs. It was like a web, strung across the open center of the crystalline staircase. It was a virus, infecting the pure, pristine background. The flat web-like gathering seemed to have twenty eyes, rolling in all different sorts of directions at once.

All of a sudden, one saw Harry's head sticking out of their hiding place under the first level of stairs. All the other eyes eerily swiveled to focus on Harry. Harry gulped as he quickly leapt out of the way, nimble enough to avoid another tower of overpowering energy beaming down at him, which seemed to melt the floor.

Harry thought rapidly, and came up with the same conclusion as the others. Due to the frame of the crystalline staircase structure, it could not fire at the stairs itself, only straight down the middle.

The group of four quickly dashed to the stairs and started running up the spiraling path. However, they only made it a few feet, as demons started to emerge from the floor. Quickly calling on his blade, Harry swung it in a wide arc, decimating the bird-possessed demon in front of him. Feeling a pulse of familiar magic behind him, he leapt up and spun to dodge multiple knives going past him, killing two more demons that had just emerged from the pearly floor.

'_They're getting better…'_ Harry thought dreadfully to himself as a snake demon dodged his blade with utmost grace and twisted its body with expertise, giving it enough momentum to strike a deadly attack at Harry's shoulder. He quickly spun to dodge it by mere millimeters and heard the familiar whizzing of knives, which flew dangerously close to his ear and nailed the snake in its mouth.

Harry mouthed "thanks" to Celine, who nodded with a smile, before jumping up into a graceful back flip, dodging a strike from behind. Another snake had come from behind, and by instinct, Harry cleanly sliced it open with his comically large broadsword.

They continued on to see that their masters were having some trouble against the more skilled creatures. It seemed these beings weren't the dumb creatures from the first lobby. They could fight and move like skilled wizards of the Ministry. Harry gritted his teeth as a claw from a flying bird tore off a chunk of his shoulder out. Leaping off the stairs, he hit the railing and cleanly cut the bird in half before joining Celine on the other side of the spiral and swiftly killed a cat-like monstrosity that had stealthily snuck behind her.

She quickly nodded in appreciation and they both sped upwards to where their two masters were already battling the web-like guardian of the stairs.

As Harry reached the top, he leapt off the stairs and flew into action, cutting at the swiveling eyes of the horrific demon. As he started falling, he created a plane with magic, something taking years and years of training to do, and propelled himself to the side of the cylindrical wall of the spiral staircase. He landed with bent knees, powering him for another round to the other side of the cylinder wall of the spiral staircase. As he soared through the air, he clean line through the web. The problem, however, did not lay in how much damage could be dealt to it, but how fast one could deal damage to it, Harry assumed as he saw the demon quickly regenerating.

Harry and Alex glanced quickly at their assassin counterparts and gave a few brisk movements with their hands. The two corresponding partners nodded and landed on the wall, powering their legs to jump across the diameter of the cylinder. They flew with grace across the distance, flinging their limbs in a deadly dance, showering the demon with dozens upon dozens of knives. Alex and Harry then leapt up at the creature, dealing multiple flaming blows to the demon, tearing it apart before it could regenerate.

As they reached the top, they gave a sigh as they saw no more demons and sat down for a quick break. After taking a breather and looking around the room, they silently got armed again and headed for the arched doorway at the end of the staircase.

What they saw, however, shocked them more then anything more then before. There were four humans. With their senses, however, they could obviously feel that the creatures were whirling with dark energies. Each of the humans held weapons not too different from the assassins. The only difference was that it was created from swirling dark power.

"Doppelgangers…" Alex muttered with dread. Harry frowned. Doppelgangers were one of the highest class of demon. They could imitate movement, skill, weaponry, and physical characteristics of any living creature. Although difficult to defeat, it was not impossible, since they simply could not control the white magic because the demons did not have that type of power. Fortunately, Harry and the others had learned a few spells of white magic before coming. Unfortunately, Harry's repertoire of spells was limited and somewhat ineffective.

In the blink of an eye, the doppelgangers seemed to disappear, but to trained eyes, Harry saw them move in blurring movement, each moving at a speed similar to who they were heading for. Harry concentrated on his own doppelganger. It jumped and spun in mid air, slamming its black sword into the ground, sending a straight shock wave directly at Harry.

'_Damn, even my opening move…'_ Harry thought to himself as he jumped away, only to clash swords with the copy as it jumped to meet him in mid air. Harry swiped at it sideways while standing on a magic-formed platform. It twisted its body to move just out of the way, and then strike back. Harry bent his back to dodge the sweeping darkness that passed over where his chest had been a second before.

Harry jumped to the ceiling and propelled himself towards the ground. He positioned his great blade in front of him, ready to defend wherever the dopple came out. Feeling a dark presence behind him, he leapt forwards, dodging a dark blade by millimeters as it came down on the spot he had been standing. Harry struck back, managing to catch the shoulder of the being my half an inch. The creature screeched in rage as it dashed towards Harry.

And it was like that for the next few minutes, dodging by millimeters, trading block for block, feint for feint. Harry could find no fault with the being in front of him, for it seemed even better then him. All of a sudden, it lunched, thrusting the sword at Harry before he had any time to dodge.

As Harry blocked the stabbing movement by his copy, he quickly twisted the sword so it would still be blocking the stab, and he ran beside the blade, keeping it at bay. As he reached the Doppelganger, he swung his blade upwards to throw the dark blade out of his opponent's hand and smashed the jeweled pommel of the blade into the face of the shadow being.

The blade that was thrown up jammed into the ceiling. As the unarmed doppelganger jumped to the ceiling to retrieve its blade, Harry put knelt and slammed both hands into the floor chanting a strange Elfish and Old Latin.

White glowing water seemed to leak out of Harry's hand, burning its way onto the floor, making an elegant circular runic design around his hands.

Just as the demon had propelled itself down to stab Harry's unguarded back, Harry finished the spell and leapt away, leaving a runic circle that expelled a dense beam of white magic, decimating the Doppelganger.

Harry dropped to his knees to rest a bit. The white runic circle had been developed by Alex, and was meant only to be used by magically developed people. Harry should not have been old enough to use the skill, but the years of being magically taxed expanded his magical reserves.

After resting for a minute, he looked up and saw the others had taken the precious moments of peace to rest also. After three minutes, they headed for the overmind. It was, as Harry so eloquently put it, a huge brain out of its head. Literally, it was. It was a large blob of mashed brain-like tubes the size of three mid-sized cars and had crimson red roots anchoring it to the floor.

Alex quickly called on his strongest White Flame spell and burned the mind down. Seeing as there was no more danger, Harry and Celine collapsed against each other and fell to sleep. Elizabeth and Alex smiled gently at the children, and then both took up either of the children, and walked back to the entrance.

One year after the Demon Incident 

Eleven years old Harry sat at the long oaken study table of the grand Library hall. Since the somewhat extreme demon mission from Japan, the times had calmed down a bit. An extensive investigation launched by the Japanese ministry and by Alex had come with some alarming news. Apparently, the opposing guild, Helvon, had released the demon. With the new finding, many of the Assassins had been sent to spy on the opposite guild. It was a great surprise when Alex came back one day with grave news.

Apparently, instead of the old leader, Razia Myrrdin, nicknamed the Succubus, there were three. Razia, who had seduction ability, a high demon, who seemed responsible for the release and a strange person named Thomas Riddle, who, had apparently acquired the journal of Galvandar Celestial. This alone was not the most alarming thing, Alex had thought. The thing that worried him most, was the fact that they were lying low, as if gathering strength, waiting for something.

Suddenly, a beautiful somewhat short Asian girl burst into the room, breathing heavily. Harry raised his eyebrows at the figure, but went to help her.

"Harry," She said breathlessly, "We have an emergency. Come to the front entrance."

Harry nodded and both Harry and Celine dashed to the front entrance, where a worried Alex met them.

"I have just finished spying on the Helvon. It seems that a curse breaker in the ancient pyramids of Egypt had found the famed artifact, the Cane of Ra. It is a part of the keys to the underworld. The Demon has already heard of this incident, and has set off to find the curse breaker while he is still in the pyramids. We need to get to him before the Demon does." Alex summed quickly.

Harry smiled to Celine, who smiled back. He didn't think the sphinx's colonies were going to give them a warm welcome, after Celine and Harry had lots of fun chasing one of them down to steal its feathers.

They all put their hands onto a worn knife that Alex had pulled from his belt. Harry felt a disgusting nauseating feeling of a portkey.

He landed heavily on the dusty sand of the desert, 50 meters away from the nearest pyramid. Alex quickly motioned for the other two to hide behind the sand dune. From there they spied on the enemies that had positioned themselves at the entrance of the pyramid.

As they started to enter, Alex motioned for the two of them to move, and the three of them dashed towards the opening, following the Assassins as they entered the strange triangular structure, in search of a curse breaker, who held the end of the world in his hand.

**As I said, look to the top for reference to the month-long absence. Sorry for that. However, I will try to write more now that my computer is alive again.**

**Well… sorry guys, but Alex's time is almost up… The results showed that many wanted him dead, but hey, he was gonna die soon anyhow. Moving on… this will be a Harry/Celine so far, but I'm still a bit iffy about that, since they are almost brother and sister, isn't it kinda incest? Ooki then… if you guys wanna advice anything to me on this subject, please do tell, and also, remember, the story will come out like the reviewers voted for.**

**Always remember that your reviews contribute to the future of this story. Thanks for all the reviews, and please flame me if u can, for it is the only thing that may make me a better writer!**

**R&R**


	7. Omake: A Moment's Reprive

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Naruto, Flame of Recca, and pretty much everything does not belong to me, but belong to their authors. I wish I could own these, but it seems the world is as cruel as it has always been

**Omake, A Moment's Reprieve**

The sun had fallen over the horizon for hours now. The sky was crying its eternal tears; the rain fell hard and lightning flashed and thunder rumbled in the dark sky.

The cold wind blew through the open window and the window drapes flew apart, dancing to a silent, mournful tune.

A lone figure stood at the end of the hallway, looking sadly at the articulate and beautifully crafted Victorian styled door in front of her.

She sighed as she heard weeping and moans of disgust behind the door.

The day bad been a normal one, but turned out to be anything but normal. Celine and Harry had started out their new training routine, working on teamwork, aim, smithing, and a myriad of other things.

It had been in the afternoon that Harry and Celine had been called for a mission. It had been a simple mission for them, as they had together overcome many other horrors that they had faced in the last few years.

The mission was to get into a muggle museum, destroy the Ring of Caernaether, the last necromancer with archmage powers, and get out.

It should have been simple to get past muggle security, as they could easily move into and out of the shadows as they had been taught to almost since birth. They got to the beautiful ring in less then ten minutes and magically obliterated the deadly ring before security could even be warned of intrusion, but there must have been some kind of magical warning set up by the Ministry, since it was a highly dangerous artifact.

The problem appeared when security guards stormed through the entrance with their pistols held up, cocked and ready to fire. They had filed into the room and all pointed their weapons at the pair of eight-year-olds.

Harry and Celine had no way to escape, and even Assassins could not read the path of that many bullets. Because this was supposed to be a fast stealthy mission, so they carried no weapons, and went in quick and fast.

Thinking quickly, they dashed towards the doorway, knocking aside the guardsmen while running full speed for their exit. The last guard, who had just come in, however, was a rather… round person… and could not be hit away as he was still within the hallway past the door.

Making a quick decision, Harry had had to kill him to save himself and Celine from a hail of bullets. Because he had no weapons, he had no choice but to pull his hand into a claw-like form, and jab.

The jab went right through the guard, more specifically, directly through the poor man's heart.

With the mission over, they quickly used whatever adrenaline they had left and ran hard and fast back to the Mansion.

Back at the mansion, the adrenaline had passed off and Harry looked at his hands, hands that were covered in crimson blood, and opened his grasped hands. A squished heart lay on Harry's palm, still squirting blood and spasming.

Harry stared at his hands in horror.

He felt his chest restrict as he realized what he had done.

He had taken a human life.

For a minute, he just stared at both his bloody hands, and Celine stood beside him, eyes wide with horror and disgust.

Harry started trembling with fear and looked to Celine with hollow, deathly pale green eyes. His eyes started to water when he saw the look on his childhood friend's face.

He choked a sob into the tense, airless atmosphere and quickly ran to his room, where he broke down on his bed and wept.

Celine had recovered five minutes after the event, and still trembling, she knew that it was up to her to draw Harry out of his misery.

Celine just stood at the door, hearing wreaking sobs flow out of the door. Knowing that she was still recovering from the atrocious event, she went to comfort her only friend.

Opening the door, she saw Harry kneeled at his bed, trembling from overwhelming guilt as he stared with hollow and lost eyes at his bloody hands.

Celine just watched him, not knowing particularly what to do, she did what her child like instinct told her, she knelt down beside him and wrapped him in her arms and cried herself to sleep with him in her arms.

The next day, Celine had woken up in Harry's bed with sunlight shining in her eyes. Squinting quickly, she noticed that she was in her partner's bed, and the events of yesterday came crashing back onto her like a wave.

Still feeling the horror, she ran to where Harry had often sat when he was sad. His favorite place, the roof.

She sensed the crying even as she was running up. She could feel the heart of the boy who she spent her entire life with, tearing away and beating itself.

Celine knew that there was only one thing that could help uproot this horrible pit of guilt she had once felt before, in which Harry had helped her out of.

Quickly stopping by her room to grab her beautifully crafted, pure silver, ornate flute, she dashed to the music room and picked up Harry's violin.

As she arrived on the roof, she saw Harry sitting down on the roof, staring out to the sunrise.

Celine's soft feet made no noise as she came up to Harry, set his violin before him, and quickly put the delicate flute that had accompanied her all her life together with the care and grace of a mother with her child.

Harry snapped out of his trance as he saw his violin laid before him, and looked up to see Celine smiling sadly next to him. His hollow eyes saw his violin… he unpacked his violin and smiled softly as he raised the instrument to his chin.

Touching the strings of the violin, his head was suddenly clouded by mournful melodies of music, yearning to be released. He bent down slowly to pick up his bow; a hand carved bow, strung with the horsetails of Pegasus, and crafted by famed violin virtuoso, Vivaldi.

Taking the bow, he positioned it over the strings, and began to release his emotions into the violin, playing long and mournful notes. His bow tipped delicately as he pushed and drew his bow. The music resonated within his soul, the music coming out long and drawn out, almost like the sound of crying as he vibrated his fingers on the neck of the violin.

Celine smiled lightly as she saw Harry playing the heartbreaking and disheartening melody straight from his soul. She had seen Harry in this state many times, where he had been lost in his music, like he had created a dimension of his own.

She watched as he drew the bow back and forth. The notes were no longer clear and decisive pitches of music, but long and drawn out cries of sadness. His heart was bleeding.

Celine smiled as she stepped up beside him, brought her flute up to her mouth, and blew a clear, high, beautiful note on her flute. She saw Harry had snapped out of his reverie and continued to play a quick, light-spirited song.

Harry's rapid sliding of his bow followed her quick cascading notes. No matter how damp or sad the atmosphere, Harry could not control the overwhelming desire to follow Celine.

Standing there, they played for hours, playing fun, light-hearted songs that could only bring a smile to one's face with its light, playful notes of the flute followed by the quick strokes of the violin. They also played sad, mournful songs, consisting of the flute's beautiful, pure, grievous notes followed by the velvety cries of the voice of the violin.

For hours, they stood, seemingly simply playing songs, and both players, without eye contact or any conversation, played as a unified one, with their music, high flawless notes intermingling and twisting with the low velvety register of the violin. They played as one and shared each other's feelings, with each piece, sometimes improvised, sometimes previously constructed, but always, with their fullest emotion.

Finally, the mesmerizing music stopped as Celine took her flute from her mouth and Harry took his violin from his chin.

Through all their playing, they had expressed to each other their feelings that could not possibly be translated into plain words. Emotions they had were too sophisticated, too elaborate for simple words of any language to fully understand.

Through their time on the roof, they had fully come to understand each other; to fully comprehend the emotions each were feeling.

With tears flowing out of his rich, emerald eyes, he stared deeply into Celine's onyx pupils, and set his violin down and hugged her.

They both broke down and cried in each other's arms. Finally falling asleep after an entire day of playing music, their hearts at peace.

** End Omake, A Moment's Reprieve **

Hihi! It seems I haven't written in a while, but I have had way too much homework to deal with right now. It seems that teachers have this strange habit to have all the homework due on the same day, so due to my procrastinative nature, I don't really have much time right now. 

**I hope I can start writing again really quickly, and I apologize for this stupidly short update that took a long time to write. I promise I'll start writing again soon, but I hope this will be enough to satisfy your hungers.**

Always remember that any kind of flames is always accepted, as only criticism will help anybody improve

'**till next time! **

Baibai!

R&R 


End file.
